


Come Back To You - Suayeon

by uyenlai810



Category: InSomnia - Fandom
Genre: Dreamcatcher, F/F, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyenlai810/pseuds/uyenlai810
Summary: ....
Comments: 29
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Come Back To You

Chapter 1. 

At a studio, the scene took place in the 80's, it was getting a lot of snow, people walking around created chaos, in the middle of the road was a couple, the man was preparing to show off the woman love ... 

\- Sooyoung, I love you. 

\- Oppa…. - The woman was very emotional. 

Then the man slowly placed a kiss on the woman's lips, a gentle kiss like a gust of wind, snowflakes drifting down the ground, as tender as a love song. 

\- Cut - the director said, everyone stopped. 

\- Okay, great, this is the scene at the end of today, everyone has been working hard - the assistant director said. All the actors bowed and thanked, then everyone had one thing to do, the set cleaning man, the person making up the dressing room. Before leaving, the handsome actor still complimented his co-star. 

\- SuA, your lips are so sweet. 

SuA smirked, showing no interest in his flirting, she went straight to the makeup room. 

\- Tomorrow is a scene with a new character, right? - SuA's assistant, Dami asked. 

\- That's right, the scene where Sooyoung met her old classmate again - SuA said while taking off her large earrings. 

\- I heard that the actor playing this role is a new actor, stage name is JiU, this is the first movie she has attended. 

\- JiU, the name is interesting, i have never met, she did not come to the script reading day - SuA is finished preparing to leave, glancing at the 10 o'clock. 

\- Are you hungry, go eat? - Dami asked while pulling the suitcase handle, about to pull along. 

\- No, it's late, I want to rest. 

\---- 

SuA washed and climbed into bed, her apartment is located in the high-end apartment complex for the art world, Seoul Forest Trimage, where most of the residents are people in the art industry, from actors, singer, idol, musician, MC, ... SuA's life in the profession is really only with a few fingers, she graduated from medical school at first, with an average degree, and then because of her passion for acting, she learned through a basic acting class for 1 year, then thanks to a relationship to get a lead in a film, and the current movie is her second drama, and she is also the main actress. 

For those who follow the profession, SuA is called too preferential, everyone has to come from the bottom up, and she is like born at the finish line, she is not a descendant of a rich family. Nothing, her family circumstances is extremely normal, doesn’t want to say that it’s too ordinary, SuA's parents open a small restaurant in Gangwon province. Since childhood, Kim's parents wanted their daughter to do well in school and to be a doctor, parents' dream, so whoever Kim SuA dares to argue, she tries to get into medical school, and goes to Seoul to study, but she can only get an average diploma, trying hard to keep track, not everyone can learn the medical profession, it's very difficult. 

SuA's real name is Bora, SuA is a stage name when she entered the acting profession. When she went to Medical School, Bora had a close friend who was one year younger than her, but twice her education, Lee Siyeon. 

Bora studied her first year in college lonely and timid, because she was a rather shy person, and in her second year, she accidentally met Lee Siyeon on the school's lawn, when Siyeon entered the university . Lee Siyeon is also a rather shy person, but then got the courage to be friends with Bora, and the two shared their school journey, meals together, homework, and so on, become best friends, bound together. 

Lee Siyeon studied 1 year after Kim Bora, but she has done well Bora’s homework, so even though she's a senior at school, Bora still has to go to Siyeon's house to ask her questions, sometimes she even works as a homeworker. Lee Siyeon then reached the top 5 of the best students of the school, then went to work as a general practitioner at Seoul's largest hospital, DCC, and only a few years to reach the dean, a record equal to 10 years of another, she is the youngest in the hospital's outstanding team of doctors. 

When Bora came to Siyeon's house to ask questions, Bora knew that her house was very rich, the house was as big as a castle, and strangely, Bora rarely met Siyeon family members, only came to her house and went up to her room all the time. So Bora does not know who there are in particular, and then those sessions lasted for a long time, and then Bora would sleep in Siyeon's room without going back. 

Kim Bora's youth, completely associated with Lee Siyeon ... 

And then, she didn’t know when she fell in love with Lee Siyeon ... 

Flashback. 

\- Singnie, how to do this? - Bora lay on her stomach on Siyeon's bed, her legs swinging like an airplane fan, her fingers spinning the elephant-shaped ballpoint pen. Siyeon was reading a book lying beside her, seeing SuA whimper, smiling and folding the book down, Siyeon’s arm draped over SuA's shoulder, the other hand resting on Siyeon’s head to see what the trick in SuA was. 

\- You look sleepy, get rest, I will do it for you.

Bora looked at Siyeon right now, their faces very close, the shorter girl's cheeks blushing. 

\- Why are you looking at me, what's wrong? - Siyeon smiled confidently. 

\- Nothing… 

\- Sleep, come here - Siyeon pulled Bora into her arms, gave Bora a kiss on the forehead, making Kim Bora heartbeat. 

Bora fell in love with talent, and Lee Siyeon's sweetness like that. 

And luckily, Siyeon liked her too, and Siyeon confessed to her. Two people love each other, spend the romantic and tender college years. 

End flashback. 

But time passed cruelly, after SuA graduated from college and studied acting, things are no longer the same, she and Siyeon broke up, up to now it has been 2 years. 

SuA leaned towards the outside of the glass door, her bedroom was designed on one side completely glass, her apartment was on the 10th floor, launched into the air, the sky was dazzling with stars, SuA was holding the phone. She played some game and then went to sleep, then suddenly there was a sound of opening the door, she was not surprised, so she didn't even come back to check, whoever came here. 

\- SuA, how are you today? - Lee Siyeon hugged her from behind, still wearing her outfit. 

\- Come on, dirty - SuA stirred, Siyeon laughed and went to the bathroom, after a while came out, climbed into bed with SuA. 

Kim SuA, who graduated from Medical College, suddenly realized that she should not be forced because of her parents anymore, she wanted to live as herself, do what she loved, she joined acting class to get a degree. Her performance is so spectacularly due to Siyeon's close relationship with Korea's most famous director, Park Hyunbin. Siyeon once saved the old director's life in one stroke, Hyunbin is deeply indebted to Siyeon. So Kim SuA's career has gone up like a wind, all thanks to Siyeon, and of course also partly because SuA is passionate about her profession, her acting is suitable for the public, so many people love it. 

When SuA’s parents knew that SuA changed career and was also quite successful, so Mr. and Mrs. Kim were no longer as sad as they were at first. SuA has such a lucky career, so the accumulated assets are a bit too, and because she likes this no.1008 penthouse, beautiful feng shui, beautiful design, installment purchase, Lee Siyeon quickly buying first, then proved to be a gentleman to lease house for SuA, so in the end Kim SuA is still at home rent. 

Lee Siyeon doesn't love anyone since the breakup, and the reason is because the current SuA is single, and since she's the owner, so casually entering and leaving SuA’s house is like going to the market, Lee Siyeon knows house password, so often run through sleeping with the SuA. 

And this time too. 

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

Flashback.   
Bora stood on the porch at the school gate, just finished her surgery class, but now it's raining too hard, the thunder is so fast, she forgot to bring her umbrella, but she also forgot about one even though someone texted the scene, someone’s announcement is that Seoul will receive a heavy rain today. 

Who else but Lee Siyeon. 

Bora was looking at the sky, wondering how to return home, there is a skinny figure came running from afar, with an umbrella. 

\- I knew you would be stuck here right away - Siyeon's voice was not soft at all. 

\- I forgot - Bora was shy, smiling, naturally trying to take the umbrella in Siyeon's hand to go home, but Siyeon snatched it back. 

\- Come on with me. 

\- What? But we're on the opposite side of the road – Bora thought Siyeon's idea is to take a parachute with her to her dorm room and then go Siyeon’s home, she returns to the dorm by subway every day, and Siyeon hates taking the subway. 

\- No, go to my house. 

Siyeon dragged Bora into her family’s own car and went to the Lee's mansion, today Siyeon doesn't have a class, stayed at home all the time, and her house is not close to school, but went to school just to pick up Bora ... 

\- Next time, there's no need to go, I will buy other umbrella - Bora gently said while Siyeon was wiping her hair, she just took a shower, since she wasn't prepared, Bora wore Siyeon's clothes temporarily. To be blunt, Siyeon is taller than Bora, heavier than Bora, bigger legs, longer arms, can't have pajamas that fit her like that, and Siyeon explained that Siyeon bought a lot. Siyeon has clothes for her to keep at home, for her convenience whenever she suddenly sleep in Siyeon’s house like today. Yes, there was a plan in advance. 

\- Every time you forget, you have to buy it, it costs money - Siyeon finished wiping Bora's hair, sitting across from Bora, carefully wiping the shorter girl's ears, Siyeon is always the same, constantly blaming. She never calls Bora an older sister, even though she is younger, she is always considerate when she acts. 

Bora, every time she can see Siyeon directly at such a super close distance, her face instinctively blushes like a tomato, her downcast eyes dare not look straight. 

\- Bora ... 

\- What? - Bora raised her face, then met Siyeon's affectionate gaze, looking down shy again. 

\- My first love, be my girlfriend ... 

End flashback. 

Siyeon lay on SuA's bed, touched her soft bare shoulders, then slowly embraced, SuA stirred and straightened the matter. 

\- I can't do anything today, I'm so sleepy. 

Siyeon laughed because SuA guessed her intentions, and just like that, she slept on SuA’s back. 

A peaceful night passed. 

The next morning, SuA got up early, cooked some breakfast, ate and left some for Siyeon, then went to the studio. 

\- Hello everyone, please help me, thank you - the new actress bowed, hearing the name for a long time but now, Kim JiU. 

\- Let's gather, get ready for 10 more minutes, start filming scene 30 - director Park said aloud. 

\- Hi JiU, how old are you? - SuA actively opened her words. 

\- I'm 26, and you? - Kim JiU has an extremely bright smile, brightens the space, Kim SuA blinks in the back of her eyes, she has never met anyone with such a pure smile, Kim JiU, really pretty, in the future JiU will be a star.

\- We are the same age. 

\- Oh really? Nice to meet you, SuA - JiU never stopped smiling from the moment he appeared, making SuA's slightly sluggish spirit healed. 

\- Let's rehearse the script together - SuA's smile was brighter than just now. 

Kim JiU graduated from Hanyang University, one of the very famous schools in the capital's acting training, but with a good degree, her talent has been forged for a long time, now has the opportunity to shine, Kim JiU plays a supporting role but quite important to the plot, accompany SuA in many scenes, in the second half of the film. 

A few more days have passed, the drama has come to a close to the end, the actors in the drama have become closer together, they gather to eat separately while they are off, then gradually learn about each other's personal lives. 

Kim Suho, the male lead in the drama, paired with SuA, initially showed interest in her, and then occasionally let go of some confusing flirts, SuA thought that this guy maybe like her, but anyway she doesn't care, but since JiU appeared, Suho transformed statues, found every opportunity to talk and be with JiU. Something in her heart is not satisfied, she also doesn't know where this annoyance comes from, from the fact that Suho is flirting with her to flirting with others, making her feel devalued, so she is upset, or do ... derived from JiU .. 

Right now, the 5-member actor team is drinking in the bar together, everyone goes out to the dance floor to dance, just SuA and JiU left. JiU is the same age as SuA, but it seems that her life is not much, so her innocent and pure personality like a young girl makes SuA curious about this person a lot. 

\- JiU, have you ever loved anyone? - SuA boldly asked.

JiU smiled and shook her head, Chivas took a drink in her hand, it seems that she is not good at places like this, so her face is not very good, only 1 drink, but her face is red, about to get drunk .. 

\- I think Suho seems to like you, how do you feel him? 

\- Hmm, since college until now, there are many people like Suho - JiU said softly in a daze, making SuA heartbeat, watching from now on. 

\- What? 

\- Let's see, 1..2..3..4… 10..12 - JiU sat counting and counting .. 

\- ... .. 

\- 17, the 17th person expressed wanting to flirt with me - JiU laughed. 

\- There are so many, but can't choose anyone - SuA is not surprised, someone like JiU, beautiful, gentle, enthusiastic, everyone likes it, probably not except her 

\- Actually because there is a secret - JiU hesitated and stopped talking, making SuA curious to die. 

\- What's that? 

\- Well, I won't say it, it's a bit weird. 

\- Say it - Kim SuA's impatient, no one says she is a patient person, par Fire, Lion's womb, hot is her instinct, how can make her patient. 

\- Now you tell one of your secrets, then I say my secret. 

\- Okay - SuA said strongly. 

\- …… - JiU waited, her eyes dazedly at the person beside her. 

\- I ... just love girls. 

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. 

\- I ... just love girls. 

JiU stared blankly at SuA, looking for a long time, as if she wanted to be motionless, SuA couldn't understand if she was still breathing, SuA actively awakened JiU. 

\- Come to you, tell the secret. 

\- Ah ... ..I promise to tell you, but not now, for other times - JiU was a bit startled by SuA's call, then spoke very quickly, then got up and went to the bathroom . 

SuA is confusing continuously, but then gets excited too, Kim JiU, really interesting. She sipped a little more wine, then felt a little dizzy, if she drank more, she would not be able to return, SuA informed everyone and then went ahead. Getting a taxi home because she could not drive. 

SuA called to report assistant Dami to give her peace of mind and entered the house, SuA’s warm house was lit on all the lights, looking at that shows the house. There is thief.

What about the thief but Lee Siyeon ... 

SuA entered the bedroom, heard melodious piano music played through the phone, the bathroom light was on, she went inside, the door was not locked. SuA opened the door and saw Siyeon lying in the bath, Siyeon’s hands on the edge of the tub, one arm pulled up to support Siyeon’s head, eyes closed, Lee Siyeon from school time with long black hair, the shorter the hair is now, the hair color is more prominent, it is shorter than the shoulder, the hair has been dyed many times, it is white, doctors are allowed to leave this head huh, and before Lee Siyeon suffocated in the steaming bath, SuA had to wake up Siyeon. 

Siyeon is a doctor, she saves people everyday, how can she die. 

\- Arranged in my house again. 

Siyeon opened her eyes, turned to see SuA, smirked .. 

\- As for you, casually entering when other people are taking a bath, it's so charming huh. 

\- You didn't lock the door, wasn't the idea to drag me in here? - Kim SuA brought a drunk face, took off all her clothes, then went into the bath with Siyeon, pressed the drain button, to the hot water no longer covered the taller girl's body. 

\- Drink alcohol? - Siyeon frowned when she smelled alcohol all over SuA. 

\- I'm so drunk, dizzy, headache, is there any cure, doctor? - SuA in a cat pose, approached Siyeon provokingly. 

\- If you get drunk, don't take a normal water bath - Siyeon also approached, her face a finger away from SuA, her eyes filled with lust. 

\- Then what water bath with? - SuA emits unclear pitches, it sounds soft like the wind blowing through the ears. Siyeon held SuA's chin, gently kissed, her tongue reached out to pry at SuA's mouth, wrapped around SuA’s tongue, then pulled towards her. 

SuA was pulled so she had to lean forward a little, her legs were shaking a little because she had to move on. Siyeon held SuA's elbows, pushed SuA to sit on the wall of the bathtub, the wall of the tub was built with a wall, SuA leaned back against the wall, looking down to meet Siyeon's next kiss. Siyeon kissed SuA's neck, sucked, SuA suddenly woke up and hit Siyeon on the shoulder. 

\- No hickey, I have to act tomorrow. 

Siyeon slips her lips under SuA's chest, changes places, SuA acts or dresses, her shoulders open and her neck is the same, and underneath, she can leave a hickey right ..

Siyeon sucked on one of SuA's chest, then bit it lightly, making SuA curled up and groaned. 

\- Ahh Siyeon ... 

Siyeon bent down, licked SuA's pussy, making SuA scream out loud, the wall surface was quite cold, but her body was as hot as fire, the squealing noise below made her crazy. 

\- Arrgg me out ... 

SuA jerked her body, then dropped her whole body, her gaze dazed with no realization, Siyeon jumped up and kissed SuA on the nose, making SuA wrinkled her nose. 

\- The bottom is wet - Siyeon smirked, pressed her forehead to SuA, two fingers penetrated inside, shaking back and forth, SuA didn't have enough time to rest, SuA had to curl up. 

\- Arrggg…. 

Seeing SuA's satisfied face, Siyeon carried her out of the bath, dried her body thoroughly, then carried her onto the bed. SuA curled up in Siyeon's arms, breathing in peace, then suddenly talked. 

\- Siyeon ... 

\- Why don't you sleep? 

\- Today I revealed to a member of the cast, that I like girls. 

Siyeon silently waited for SuA's next sentence, the private Kim SuA with the media obviously needs to be hidden, all sexual relationships with SuA, are all selective people, not bullshit. By the way, her career has only been 2 years, it has only been flourishing, of course, it is impossible to be involved in love, openly loving a guy is still terrible, even with a girl. 

Siyeon used to think that SuA as an actress would suffer, because in the showbiz world, full of temptations, living for the public, there would be invisible private pressures, but that was SuA's passion, so she didn't advice to do, what SuA wants, she all supports SuA. 

\- She didn't panic like I thought, but she rushed away, as if she wanted to avoid it. 

\- Who is it, why reveal it to her? - Curious Siyeon, secretly SuA never shares things like this indiscriminately, who is this person, what position does SuA suddenly do. 

\- Kim JiU, the new actor, acted with. 

\- How close are you to reveal that? 

Siyeon said sharply, showing a little jealousy.

\- Is there a time when she likes me so she suddenly avoided it - SuA from a while ago answered Siyeon's question not very well. 

\- Why have that thought? 

\- Suho keeps flirting with her, making me uncomfortable. 

\- ... .. 

\- Maybe it's because I like her. 

SuA finished talking and fell asleep, breathing evenly on Siyeon's chest, and the taller girl, absolutely unable to sleep. 

\----- 

In the coffee shop near the hospital, Siyeon took a cup of coffee and took a sip, her face was thoughtfully towards the outside, the existing space was a lush green lawn, very wide, the sky was pure like heaven, the wind was very cool. Han Dong, sitting across from her, noticed the other girl's unusual depression, excitedly asked. 

\- What's going on like that? 

\- SuA has a new person again. 

\- Oh, how long this time, I bet it will be 3 months - Han Dong expressed interest, but received Siyeon's emotionless response, Han Dong felt strange, normally Siyeon would enter, she plays this game. 

Han Dong attended the same medical school as Siyeon and SuA, was an international student, she was born in Wuhan, China, because she loves Korean land, so she tried to study well, then applied for a scholarship to Korea, and when after graduating, Han Dong also worked in DCC Hospital, in the Department of Osteoarthritis. Han Dong is not too close with the Suayeon couple, but at least she still knows their family background, and the student love affair of Siyeon and SuA. If to describe a common relationship between Siyeon and SuA, it is Han Dong. 

\- Why do you look so pathetic, are you not interested in betting anymore? 

\- I have a feeling ... this time SuA is serious - Siyeon is more and more heartbroken, SuA is beside her, constantly talking about Kim JiU, from the smallest story, the drama SuA is playing is about to end, When the work ends, the two of them do not have the environment to interact with each other every day, everything will calm down, right?. 

\---   
SuA is cooking in the kitchen, talking to her parents in Gangwon while working and talking, she is looking for a suitable house for Mr. and Mrs. Kim to move in, the house is old, now has more money, she needs to take care of this for them first. Parents don't have much time left, they need to experience great things with their last years of life. 

"Siyeon bought an apartment for us, you don't have to go looking." 

SuA listened to Ms. Kim's announcement, Lee Siyeon was always one step ahead of her, especially with regard to housing, this house too, now the other house. Just a few days without calling Kim's parents, now calling to inquire about the situation, it turns out they have cleaned up and moved everything to their new house. The apartment is located on the premises of Pampas resort, a luxury resort in Gangwon. SuA's fault, before going to bed, accidentally told everything about life, from plans to relationships, to her feelings, when Siyeon came to her house. 

\- Mom, let's see who is in the name of the house, Siyeon's name isn't your house. 

"It's better if Siyeon's name is under home papers, there's no problem, she can solve later on" 

SuA sighed, because of her mother's absolute trust, she couldn't argue any more. Her parents knew her relationship with Siyeon from the beginning, Siyeon went back to Gangwon to play with Mr. and Mrs. Kim quite a few times, Lee Siyeon was very smart and very smart, plus her talent was recognized by many people, so it's easy captivating Mr. and Mrs. Kim. Until now, when the two broke up, they still considered Lee Siyeon as a daughter in the family, Siyeon called Mr. and Mrs. Kim a sweet mother, sweet father, of course her voice is much softer than SuA, so Kim SuA is like that, that was left out. SuA is an only child, Siyeon is also an only child, what crime without being together. Siyeon's mother passed away due to an accident, so Siyeon has Mrs. Kim, has a shoulder to lean on. 

In peace, suddenly there was a doorbell, SuA came out curiously, whoever comes at this hour is already late, if it was Siyeon, it wouldn't be free to ring the bell. 

But in front of her right now, is the person she feels fluttering every time she touches .. 

\- Kim JiU? 

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. 

Flashback. 

\- My first love, be my girlfriend. 

Bora’s heart-pounding, this confession is so surprising even though she knows for sure that Lee Siyeon has feelings for her, she is too shy, she just nods slightly, smiling mouth, wanting to jump because felicitous. 

Happiness, who she likes, likes her, at the same time. 

Siyeon found Bora so adorable, leaning her nose on Bora’s tall nose, then went over to kiss Bora’s lip, her first kiss, like that. 

When Bora was at her house, she kissed Bora’s nose, kissed Bora’s forehead, and kissed Bora’s cheeks many times, but this time, the lips, the feelings were completely different. Siyeon put her hand on Bora's nape, reaching out to beg her mouth to enter Bora’s mouth. Siyeon watched the movie for reference, she was mentally prepared to have a meaningful and deep first kiss with Bora. She wants her to be Bora's first love, one that will make Bora unforgettable. 

Siyeon pushed Bora down, the two of them kissed each other for a long, long time, to the point of being so confused that the rain stopped falling, to the point that everyone outside was turning quiet to sleep. The space is out of lights, the moon is already high, only Siyeon's room is bright, and the kiss of a thousand and so is still going on. 

Siyeon pulled away, looking down at Bora's pretty face, so beautiful, beautiful as a fairy coming out of a manga, this face that made her flutter from the first time she met, and made her throw everything away her limit, making her go from shy to daring, driving her crazy ... 

\- More? - Siyeon asked for the tenth time this evening, and Bora's answer is always more, and this time it's no exception. 

\- But can I kiss somewhere else? - Siyeon continued asking, Bora wasn't awake enough to say anything, nodding in approval. 

Siyeon gradually took off Bora's clothes, brought her lips and tongue lightly from Bora's neck, down Bora’s collarbone, then down to Bora's chest, then gradually to sensitive places, Bora first experienced these confusing emotions, But then Bora got used to it, very glad to receive .. 

The first time that happened like that ... 

End flashback. 

\--- 

\- Kim JiU? 

\- Hi SuA, I came to give you the jacket - JiU appeared, of course with a bright face like usual. SuA was a little happy in her heart, very surprised, actively came to her house, at this hour. 

\- You go in. 

\--- 

SuA invited JiU to drink water, JiU was sitting on the sofa and looking around to see SuA’s wonderful house. 

\- SuA, your house is really beautiful. 

\- JiU, how did you come up here, used to guard? - SuA asked jokingly, if not a resident, it is impossible to take the elevator. 

\- Dami lent me the building card, let's call me Minji, JiU is a stage name so it's a bit strange, we're not far that much, right? - Minji smiles brightly, making SuA flutter, she loves watching Minji smile, and in deep wonder, her assistant Dami, why give Minji the building card, absolute trust is that so, or want to sell her out. 

\- Yeah, Minji - SuA laughed, it was a bit windy the day before, Seoul is about to turn autumn, Minji looks a bit cold so she gave up her jacket to Minji. Acting as redundant, since Minji also has her own manager, there should be someone to take care of Minji, but Minji enthusiastically accepts her heart, so she also enthusiastically cares. 

\- This rabbit, can I have it? - Minji walked over to the corner of the room after noticing that the teddy bear rabbit was placed on the table next to the flower vase, this was a gift that SuA gave her but she refused to take it, at that time embarrassed SuA, but she was fine , chuck to ignore. 

SuA was surprised because of Minji's positive attitude, Minji is nicknamed Rabbit, so one day on the way shopping she saw a cute teddy bear rabbit, so she bought it immediately for Minji. Kim SuA has played a fast-thinking strategy since the past, but every crime meets Kim Minji, a girl even though her age is not more or less, but the history of love is zero, so it's slow. 

\- My sister said not to be easygoing, so I refused - Minji honestly. 

\- Huh? - SuA's eyes widened, wanting to laugh. 

\- But I really like it, so I got it. 

\- Okay, as many as you want, I'll buy more - SuA laughed at Minji's innocence. 

\- No, just one. 

Then, Minji returned to her old seat, SuA actively sat next to her, very close, but Minji avoided a bit, feeling a bit hot inside, it was clear that the SuA’s house had a cool air conditioner. SuA saw Minji's unstable reaction and laughed with amusement. 

\- Minji, so you said the secret you didn't tell before, you made an appointment to tell me. 

\- Well ... you see, the fact that I have not yet accepted any love at this age ... well ... .hmm ... well ... 

\- So what do you think about my secret? - SuA is not patient enough, robbed words

\- Well ... then it's ... fine ... you are so famously beautiful ... you must have a girlfriend? - Minji is about to sweat, her heart is racing. 

\- No, I'm single, how about you, have you ever liked someone who is a girl? - SuA looked at Minji's face straight, her tone was very confident, she has gone through many things, she is very sensitive, she looks at who to know, and her prediction seems to be correct. 

\- Well ... I used to like ... but ... 

\- So your secret is that you also like girls? 

Minji breathed heavily, then nodded once, also quite hard. SuA smiles triumphantly, then moves her face closer to Minji. 

\- Be my girlfriend. 

Minji replied with a silent, eyes widening a bit in surprise, SuA stared at Minji's lips, about to kiss, but ... 

\- SuA - Minji held SuA's shoulders tightly. 

\- …… 

\- I ... I really like you, but ... let me go home, I'll prepare myself again, and then I'll come see you, okay? 

Another surprise coming from the position of SuA, she laughed and then left, the girl next to her was so bright, she was in a hurry. 

\- Let me drive you home. 

\- No, manager Choi is waiting for me downstairs. 

\- Then I'll take you down the hall. 

SuA took Minji down to the gate, then said goodbye to Minji, thinking about the conversation just now, but she couldn't help laughing, SuA's heart was a bit down, she thought tonight would be different, but she accepted, because Kim Minji is an object that she has never come into contact with, Minji’s personality is really different. 

And how to fill this gap in her heart now, SuA immediately called Siyeon, knowing that Siyeon is still in the hospital now because there is a daily surgery, about to leave work. 

\- Nurse Im, can you get it done for me? 

\- Yes, Dr. Lee. 

Siyeon put on her normal clothes and went out of the hospital, about to get a car when she saw a familiar red shadow parked at the gate, beeping beeping from the car signaled her to come near. 

Kim SuA, it's late at night, but go pick her up, tomorrow Seoul is hit by a 10th grade storm huh ... 

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. 

\- Get in the car, I take you to my house, I'll wake up early and take you to work - SuA appeared through the window of the car. 

\- Hmm, what's the point - Siyeon crossed her arms and looked defiantly. 

\- Nothing, just, feel a bit empty at night - SuA smile peacefully. Siyeon chuckled and climbed into the car. 

\--- 

SuA forcefully pushed Siyeon into the bedroom, sucking on the skin of Siyeon's neck frantically, making the taller girl aroused even though she was very tired because she had just finished the surgery for hours. On the way the shirt fell, then her pants fell, disorderly. 

SuA stuck her face between Siyeon's legs, making amused noises, Siyeon arched Siyeon’s body and shouted, holding her head. 

\- It's your turn - SuA said in her kiss with Siyeon, she bit the corner of Siyeon’s lips, making Siyeon frantic. Siyeon flipped SuA over, let her lie down, then forcefully squeezed SuA's chest, then slipped under her butt. 

Looks like it's been 3 or 4 days, the two of them haven't seen each other, even they don’t contact by phone, Siyeon basically doesn't have the right to interfere with SuA's work and vice versa. Fortunately, SuA is a celebrity, so her schedule is always updated on the fancafe, and Siyeon does the same routine, nothing special, so there's nothing to be curious about. 

\- Ahhh - SuA groaned constantly, Siyeon's fingers sucked deep inside her, slimy and fast, she reached the top, then pulled Siyeon tightly. 

\- Thank you. 

\- No bonus? - Siyeon asked in a low voice. 

\- Tomorrow I make coffee, cook tokbokki for you to eat - SuA knows Siyeon very well, what food this girl is addicted to, what she likes to drink, and especially if they come from SuA, she will show double love. 

\- Good night - Siyeon pampered SuA on the forehead. 

\- Would you like to talk? - SuA is probably trying to tell a story, even though Siyeon doesn't like it very much, but she spoiled SuA, asked rightly and listened 100% 

\- So ... how's it going with that girl? 

Siyeon asked hesitantly, waiting inside for a negative answer. 

\- I confessed to her, she liked me too. 

\- ……. 

\- But I can't kiss her yet. 

\- Amateurs - Siyeon sarcastically, a smile appeared on her mouth, but in her heart did not feel comfortable at all. 

\--- 

The next morning, SuA woke up with an empty bedside, now it's early and Siyeon left even earlier, she made an appointment to make breakfast to eat and then to take Siyeon work office ... 

SuA got up to make coffee and made tokbokki as promised, then brought it to the hospital for Siyeon, but Siyeon asked Han Dong to take it out. 

\- SuA, thank you, it's so good if you do it every day - Han Dong took the box and said apace 

\- What? 

\- Siyeon lately skips breakfast, only drinks coffee, but one day she doesn't drink anymore, nothing stuffed her stomach in the morning, but everyone urged to eat but said lazy not to eat. 

\- Really? Yes I know - SuA pensive for a while and then goodbye Han Dong and leave. 

Han Dong entered Siyeon's room, put food and drinks on the table, then went to wake up the person lying on the hospital bed. 

\- Lee Siyeon, wake up, SuA brought your stuff. 

\- Yes, I eat it later. 

\- Staying home in a big bed and sleeping well, you won't lie down, dragged yourself over here early, stay in the hospital bed, are you crazy? 

\- Yeah, whatever. 

\--- 

A short time passed, the drama finally ended, the group went to a party together at a very large BBQ restaurant, everyone was delighted that the movie's viewing rate was so high. SuA drank too much, then got up to go to the bathroom, Minji came and went. After a few weeks of psychological preparation, today she decided to confess to SuA. Fortunately in the bathroom now there is only SuA, Minji went in the lock on the left side of the door, pushed SuA against the wall. The tall girl's rather fierce action amused SuA, now she is too brave. 

\- SuA, I was mentally prepared. 

\- What mentality? 

\- The mentality makes your girlfriend and kisses you - Minji bent down to give SuA a soft kiss, SuA actively separated Minji's mouth, the two kissed each other, a soft romantic kiss, then Minji left and said goodbye. 

\- But for today, just stop at the kiss. 

SuA laughed, Minji is living according to the dreadful procedure means she has to wait a few more weeks to go further than that, well, it can't be helped ... 

Then that night, SuA went to pick up Siyeon again, kidnapped Siyeon home, and ate Lee Siyeon to get rid of her frustration, and made Siyeon sleep until morning to leave the house, SuA will watch Siyeon finish eating and then Siyeon can go to work. 

Because the unrelated character Han Dong told SuA that, Siyeon often skips breakfast, after that day, just on time to order food delivered to the hospital for Siyeon, there's no shortage of days. But Siyeon accepted the food without eating, giving it to the nurses, sometimes giving it to security, or labor. She is not a child who doesn't know how to order food and has to ask others, basically she doesn't want to. 

Then Han Dong told SuA that Siyeon threw all the things she ordered, and then SuA was not satisfied, Siyeon’s really stubborn, probably just wanted to eat the food she cooked. Reporting harm to Kim SuA, even though she had to wake up early to go to the set some days, she tried to get out of bed earlier, to make coffee by herself, cook breakfast, and then call the deliverer to come to Siyeon. As expected, Han Dong reported that Dr. Lee Siyeon had been willing to eat breakfast. 

As a doctor, Siyeon doesn't care about her own health, so right now, SuA sits next to her, looking like Siyeon eats the whole bowl of mushroom ramen SuA just made, watching Siyeon eat while wryly. 

\- If you don't eat breakfast for a long time, you will have diabetes, you are a doctor and you know that

\- ……. 

\- Is it so stressful to work these days, you don't feel like laughing at all? 

Siyeon tried to show SuA a smile, a reluctant smile, making the shorter girl not satisfied. 

\- If you laugh like that, then don't laugh.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. 

Flashback 

SuA and Siyeon were on a picnic at the Han River, it was sunny, there was a green carpet underneath, salads, fruit, sandwiches, and wine. Suayeon played a game of rock-paper-scissors with their face, playing 1 round, 2 innings, 3 innings, Siyeon won all, SuA's losing face was funny, the penalty was eating a lemon, SuA finished eating and screaming because of the acidity, shocked, Siyeon laughed excitedly, smiling without stopping. 

\- Singnie ... 

\- What? 

\- Looking at your smiling, I feel so happy. 

\- Then I'll laugh for you every day. 

End flashback. 

"Actors Kim SuA and Kim JiU will be together in a new movie, Destiny, a lesbian movie with unique content" 

Siyeon scrolls through the online newspaper, after reading the news, her breathing is no longer normal, she doesn't care about SuA's dramas, because SuA plays all kinds of romance, there will be many kiss scenes, she doesn't want to see. But this time SuA's co-star is JiU, whose name Siyeon gets to hear her name every night with SuA. She knew that SuA was falling in love with this person, but to this extent…. 

"Hello" - Siyeon called director Park. 

\- SuA's new movie, are you directing? 

"No, this time writer Hwang suggested Kim JiU, because Kim JiU made a strong impression on her previous role, then Kim JiU suggested Kim SuA, the director is a different person, heard from America" 

\- I don't want SuA to act that movie, you help me stop her. 

"Can't, Siyeon, SuA voluntarily participates, I don't even have a part in this movie, how can i stop it, script reading announcement is tomorrow." 

Siyeon was drowsy all over her body, carrying a terribly sad mood, she remained indifferent like that at her office all day, then late at night, although she didn't want to, she unconsciously drove the steering wheel towards SuA's house. 

Siyeon opened the door to enter, saw there was a pair of black combat boots at the shoe racks, and Siyeon was sure that SuA was not the owner of these shoes. How many sets of clothes SuA has, how many high heels, sneakers, she knows all, and the owner of these shoes, could it be JiU? 

Siyeon gently entered the house, trying not to make a noise, Kim SuA has been in love with anyone from time to time, and never brought people to this house, one is she stays at their house, the other is coming hotel, the first time that the SuA takes someone home. 

Siyeon stopped walking when witnessing an eyesore scene, there were 2 glasses of wine on the table, SuA was drunk and slept on the chair, her body covered with a blanket, seeming to be naked, she put her head on JiU's lap. JiU was just sitting still, wearing a pajamas. 

JiU looked up, caught a short, strange silver-haired girl, was it a thief or who ... 

\- You are ... - JiU calmly asked, if it was a real thief, she had prepared her fighting spirit. 

Siyeon said nothing, turned around and walked away, leaving a puzzled question in JiU. 

Siyeon got into the car, forcefully closed the door, she was extremely upset, if anyone wanted to fight her now, she would agree too. Siyeon picked up the phone to call Han Dong. 

"What is it?" 

\- How many months did you bet about SuA’s new girlfriend? 

" 3 months" 

\- How many months now? 

"Let's see… .it looks like 4 or 5 months, I just read the news, is emerging actor Kim JiU something real, are they preparing for a love drama together?" 

\- …… 

"Hello, Siyeon" 

"Tit" 

\--- 

The next day, after finishing the script reading, SuA and JiU went to a restaurant together, JiU has now started talking about that. 

\- Yesterday when you slept, there was a stranger coming to the house, knowing the house password, she came and see me, then left without saying anything, besides Dami, who knows the house password? 

\- Ah ... it's Siyeon - SuA didn't expect Minji to meet Siyeon, it's really awkward. 

\- Who is Siyeon? 

\- ….Ex-lover. 

\- What? Did you let your ex in and out of the house arbitrarily? - Minji is a bit loud 

\- She and I lived there before, and when we broke up, I forgot to change the house password, maybe she came to pick up something that she forgot - SuA had to lie and she feels very sorry for Minji. 

\- How long have you broken up? 

\- About 2 years, probably, that much - SuA said while humming. 

\- So long ago, but still related to each other. 

Reporting Minji angry at SuA for the whole week, even though the smaller girl was furiously apologizing and clinging to the deal, but inefficient, SuA stayed at home thinking a lot, her relationship with Siyeon, said to be broke up, but it's not over yet. 

\- If you really love JiU, want to be serious with her, then take the initiative to cut off Siyeon completely - Dami told SuA, who's been with SuA since she started her career, Dami is also the one who witnessed how Siyeon and SuA broke up, and how miserable SuA was, Dami fully supports SuA and JiU's relationship from the beginning, because JiU feels more secure than Siyeon. a lot of. 

SuA listened to Dami, asked Siyeon to come to her house soon, she said she would cook and have dinner with Siyeon, and then said she had something to say. 

Siyeon as scheduled, went to SuA's house, and happily enjoyed the dinner that SuA prepared, smiling and coping, because she figured out what SuA would do these things, when she finished eating, Siyeon clean actively, then open the refrigerator, pour 2 glasses of wine. 

\- Cheers. 

Siyeon and SuA were drinking on the chairs together, the two sat next to each other closely, each chasing their own thoughts, SuA was still thinking how to say, what to say first, Siyeon's attitude was quite indifferent, she just let time pass by, whatever she was, because she knew that she was the loser anyway. Then at that moment, SuA decided to buy more time. 

\- Shall we watch a movie? What movie do you want to see? - SuA reached for the TV remote, opened Nexflix, clicked to find a certain movie, at the same time, SuA's phone vibrated, Minji called, she had been calling SuA since a while ago, since dinner, and SuA always presses the call off button. 

\- Choose yourselves - Siyeon glanced at that, then ignored it. 

SuA plays a movie with a quite dark color gamut, soft sound does not make much noise, this film is often used when people have difficulty sleeping, because it is dark, it is quiet, so watching a little will cause boredom and sleep. 

Then SuA noticed Siyeon's expression, took a deep breath, and opened her mouth. 

\- I have something to tell you…. 

\- You’re going to say you love JiU, want to stay with her, and cut me off, you're going to say that, aren't you - Siyeon snatched her words, cold eyes staring at the TV screen. 

\- I love JiU …… .. but I also love you. 

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. 

Flashback .. 

\- Happy birthday to President Lee. 

In a lavish party at the Lee family mansion, the living room was filled with music and voices, more than 100 people were invited to the palace to celebrate the venerable president's birthday, most of all tycoons, giants, from many different countries, they are all friends of Chairman Lee's partner. Chairman Lee is chairman of the board of DCC group, a multidisciplinary complex ranging from education and healthcare to e-commerce. Every year that passes, this birthday event becomes more and more spectacular, Chairman Lee counts has 2 wives, the first wife has 3 children, the second wife also gives birth to 3 children, in total he has 7 children, because Lee Siyeon is an illegitimate child. 

Lee Siyeon stood on the mezzanine balcony looking down the spacious living room, gazing at every corner of the room, sipping a glass of wine in her hand, she felt lost in this space, because she was not too close with anyone. 

\- Lady Siyeon, have a drink with me - a pretty girl comes up to talk to Siyeon. 

\- You are .... 

\- Tiffany, I'm the daughter of the director of the company Sone, in charge of communications for DCC in the US - a red haired and extremely attractive girl, Tiffany gave Siyeon a new but different color wine, said this drink better. 

Siyeon calmly took it and drank it, well admitting it tastes better, Tiffany served her old glass and handed it to the server, and moved closer to talk to Siyeon. 

\- Are you just graduated, but why are you standing here alone? 

\- I have been working for 1 year now, I do not know anyone so…. 

\- Lee's youngest lady is being neglected here, your siblings must be busy - Tiffany smiled, her eyes crescent shaped. 

\- They have to go social. 

\- So ... do you want to come with me? - Tiffany placed her hand on Siyeon's waist, hitting the girl's ear next to indecent breathing. 

Siyeon felt unwell in her body, there must be something about this wine, she gradually lost consciousness, wanted to faint. 

\--- 

Bora was cleaning in the kitchen, receiving a text message from a stranger, a photo, a picture, with Lee Siyeon lying on a nude bed, hugging a redheaded girl. 

"Bora, come to the Lee’s mansion, in Siyeon's room, it's really interesting" 

Bora wiped her hands and ran to Lee's mansion, she called butler Jo to take her in, the only person she could talk to in the palace. 

On the way, Bora couldn't believe her eyes, she wanted to believe that the photo was a fake, Siyeon couldn't treat her like that. 

But no, everything is real, Siyeon's room was not closed, the scene in front of her, exactly. The other two characters were sleeping in bed and not knowing anything, Bora shed tears, her knees wanted to fall, but housekeeper Jo stood behind, watching the girl's misery in front of him, hurriedly helping Bora to comfort her. The villa in the lobby is still very bustling, only on the 5th floor is a tragedy. 

\- Bora, I'm sorry, let me take you out. 

End flashback. 

\--- 

\- I love JiU… ..but I also love you. 

\- ... .. - Siyeon was getting angry but couldn't get any more, she turned to look at SuA questioningly. 

\- Can't you see ... I've always wanted to take care of you, but everything should just stop at that level, can't we be friends, like before - SuA directed her body towards Siyeon soft, convincing voice. 

\- …… 

\- Sell this house to me, okay? 

\- No, you can buy another apartment to live with her - Siyeon maintained a cold attitude. 

\- Anyway, you don't live in this house, isn't it a waste if you buy it empty? 

\- Whatever. 

\- Here too - SuA took the keys to her car and gave it to Siyeon. 

\- If you want to give it back, there are also wardrobes, shoes, hats, bags, jewelry, makeup .... 

\- You just take it all, everything is in the house - SuA interrupted. 

Arguing, SuA's phone vibrated again, Minji called again, Siyeon was feeling overwhelmed and had to hold back, seeing that, she wanted to lose control. Siyeon actively turned off the call, then put the phone screen down on the table, then approached SuA, looking down at those soft lips, indulgent, she stared blankly at SuA, lust appeared in the bottom of her eyes. 

\- Let me stay here, just tonight, for the last time, all right? 

\- Okay, it's late anyway - SuA thinks it's too simple. 

\- Make love - Siyeon demanded. 

\- No, I'm tired - SuA tried to stand up and Siyeon pulled her back. 

\- Just one more note, one last time, okay, Bora? - Siyeon's amorous gaze fluttering to SuA, her reason is gradually diminishing, she is immersed in Siyeon's tenderness and sweet voice, unable to say anything more. 

Siyeon kisses SuA fondly, this body, this person, every time she meets, every time she cuddles SuA, it drives her crazy. Siyeon misses SuA every day and every night, she never stops thinking about SuA, her heart, her soul, filled with everything about SuA.

In terms of geographical distance, SuA is never more than 20km away from Siyeon. When SuA graduated from college, Siyeon took SuA to see the Seoul Forest Trimage, and SuA just casually said that she likes the apartment overlooking the Han River, and the house number is beautiful too, is her birthday. 

Siyeon secretly bought that house, then pretended she was going to rent to let the two of them live together, and until SuA had her first successful role, SuA quickly went to ask to buy this apartment. it appears that the host is Siyeon from 2 years ago. This apartment is not too far from Lee's mansion, so until they broke up, Siyeon returned to the villa to live in, then threw herself over to the SuA house, the DCC hospital was also close, in short seeing SuA is always possible. 

Then she bought a car for SuA, gave it to SuA on SuA’s birthday, SuA liked red, sporty shape, so Siyeon chose a red Volkswagen for SuA, then SuA happily drove her around Korea. Go to Daegu, Jeonju, Seogwipo, Sokcho, ... ... there are no beaches, any forests, any tourist areas in Korea that SuA hasn't taken Siyeon away, with her own car. 

Everything on SuA, always tied to Siyeon's money, when SuA finished her basic acting course, Siyeon just graduated from university at that time, but Siyeon has been working in the hospital since 3rd years of university, medical school. This intensive training, 4 years was graduated and the 3rd year would have been able to work if extremely excellent, and of course Lee Siyeon was extremely excellent. 

Siyeon was born aware of being an illegitimate child, only President Lee loved her in the house, while others looked at her with half their eyes, Lee Siyeon had no choice but to strive for herself strength, she must be at the top in this industry, for people to respect her. 

Before when Siyeon was not working, she was given money by her father, also used to invest in SuA, then when she went to work to make money, she also put all of it on SuA, she wasted herself on SuA without regret, then until when they broke up, when SuA had just received her first role, Siyeon was still constantly supporting SuA with all she had. 

But in terms of heart distance, it is clear that Siyeon and SuA are inherently far apart, very far apart, for a long time. 

Siyeon took off all of SuA's clothes and kissed each muscle, breathing in one at a time, SuA bent her body for pleasure ... 

\- Can we go to the bedroom? 

\- No, here - the taller girl disobeyed, brought her tongue down to flirt SuA's inner thighs, then slowly approached SuA’s most sensitive place. 

Siyeon had already planned it, she insisted on eating Kim SuA clean at this sofa, where she caught JiU and SuA making love. 

And in the corner of the living room, on the vase, there was a camera attached. 

End chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. 

Flashback. 

Siyeon, after waking up, saw the red haired woman meeting last night lying next to her, in this shady posture, she realized everything, that she was caught. Siyeon bathed deeply and quickly ran home in Seoul Forest, before leaving the palace to meet butler Jo and learned that she was caught her red-handed by Bora, Siyeon was extremely scared. 

Siyeon entered the house number 1008 like a rocket, the door was not locked, found the living room extremely messy, water glasses, vase, decorations, books, thrown down, pieces of glass of vase falling drastically in the corner of the room, and on the other side of the room, Bora sat on her knees, face down. Siyeon ran to hug Bora, tears in her eyes. 

\- Bora, I'm sorry. 

Bora froze, Siyeon lifted her face, the corners of her eyes were red, swollen, her brown hair was messed up, Bora's appearance made Siyeon cry more, Siyeon’s heart was torn. 

\- Bora, I'm sorry, please forgive me. 

\- Get out of the way - Bora whispered. 

\- Bora ... 

Bora pushed Siyeon and stood up, Siyeon pulled her hug, she struggled with all her might, screaming like she wanted to break the space. 

\- LEAVE ME ALONE.

\- KIM BORA - Siyeon also shouted, her hands were gathered around Bora's body without letting up, her strength became more and more unstable, sweating making her hands slippery, she was about to stop pulling Bora. 

\- GET AWAYYY 

Bora escaped Siyeon's embrace, then lost her balance and fell on her back on the floor, Siyeon took the opportunity to lie face down, on top of Bora, determined not to let go. Bora was so tired, she couldn't sleep all night, she could only sit in the corner of the room like that, that devastating image completely occupied her mind, until Siyeon pressed Siyeon’s body against her, she couldn't resist any more, she lay still, eyes blankly looking up at the ceiling. 

\- Bora, I was lured to drink, I can't control it, I'm sorry. 

\- Get out. 

\- Bora…. 

\- Out.

\- …… - Siyeon cried louder, she pressed her head on Bora's shoulder and shook her head repeatedly, she couldn't accept this rebuttal. 

\- Break up. 

\- Bora, what are you talking about? 

\- Break up. 

\- No, I can't break up with you. 

When Siyeon is not exerting power, Bora be strong again, stand up and walk. 

\- No, Bora - Siyeon grabbed Bora's hand. 

\- If you don't get out of here, I will go - Bora pointed her finger at the door, uncompromisingly, chasing Siyeon straight. 

\- Okay, I'll go - Siyeon gave up with Bora's stormy energy, she left painfully. 

End flashback. 

\---- 

"Actor Kim JiU was exhausted from the busy schedule, fainted in the middle of a photoshoot with Cecil magazine" 

JiU opened her eyes, a white scene appeared in front of her, the scent of antiseptic was on her nose, in the last image left in her memory, she was taking pictures for the magazine, then the light kept blinking on her, dizzying her mind, she fainted. JiU turned her eyes to the right, the doctor was standing right next to the bed, concentrating on adjusting the salt water bottle on the column beside. 

It was Siyeon, someone she met once. 

\- Siyeon? 

Siyeon turned around, noticing that the hospital's VIP patient had awakened. 

\- You are exhausted, severely malnourished. Just one more protein bottle can be discharged, but remember to go home and eat properly. 

\- ... .. 

\- Any question, I'll leave for you to rest. 

\- Have you terminated completely with SuA yet? 

\- How is it called complete termination, I have to sell that house to SuA? - Siyeon sarcasm. 

\- I feel pity for you, obviously SuA has no feelings for you and loved me, why are you stubbornly beside her? - Although JiU is tired, she still has to clear the limit for the other to understand, because she is still angry that SuA is indifferent about cutting off contact with Siyeon. SuA meets JiU every day because the two of them are filming the same movie, except today because JiU has an alternate photo shoot schedule, she has offered to tell SuA to go to her house, but SuA hesitated, she told SuA change the house password, SuA hasn't done it yet, justifying that SuA is afraid to remember the new password, and then it is sure that Siyeon will not bother, the car paid back to Siyeon. 

\- Kim JiU, how many months have you known SuA, do you think SuA considers you the best? 

\- ……. 

\- Before SuA met you, she had met with many people, love one night also had, love one month also, 3 months also had, count even more than hand, considered you as the longest person on the list. Let me see how long you and SuA are together. 

\- ... .. 

\- I take care of SuA since she went to college until now, SuA's house is I buy, SuA’s car I buy, clothes, shoes, everything, SuA's acting tuition is also my money. The first lead role of SuA was also due to me apply for. 

\- ... .. 

\- SuA is my first love, all of me, my only relative is my father, but he is sick and does not know how long he will live, if he leaves, then I only have SuA. 

\- …… 

\- So if you force me to cut off with SuA, you'd better kill me. SuA is like a relative of mine, I never leave her, if you want, please pull SuA away from me, just go ahead. 

\- ... .. 

\- When you leave the hospital, watch this. - Siyeon put a usb in JiU's hand, then coldly left. 

\---- 

JiU lazily came home in the quiet night after finishing the transmission of another calm, the shooting was postponed, leaving tomorrow, SuA called her repeatedly but she didn't want to answer. Through Siyeon's words, JiU only knew more about SuA's past, has been in love for more than half a year, but SuA has never actively told JiU these things, but also, because she rarely asks. 

JiU went home with manager Choi, because it was too late and had to get up early to take a photo tomorrow, manager Choi slept at her house, JiU really missed SuA, wanted to meet SuA immediately, but because of the limited time , she has to endure a little, finished work and go to meet SuA. 

JiU turned on the usb that Siyeon showed up, while at the hospital she was extremely curious about its contents, because she had a bad feeling. 

This is a video, the scene is SuA's house, and Siyeon and SuA are having sex, the filming date is one month ago. 

This is not exactly the scene of rape, as the two characters in the video are clearly voluntary. 

End chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. 

Flashback.

After a week of suffering from that day, Siyeon could not call Bora, text her without reply, Siyeon never met Bora at the 1008 house. At this time, Bora is shooting her first movie, all information is extremely confidential, and Siyeon cannot know where Bora is working. Dami, who is Bora's assistant, is also intent on hating Siyeon, so Dami cut all contact with Siyeon. 

Siyeon also went to find Tiffany to ask why, but Tiffany went back to America and was unable to contact. 

She couldn't find Bora either ... 

But Siyeon always persisted in calling, and one day, in the night, Bora actually picked up .. 

On the phone, Siyeon heard moans, kisses, bites, squeals, and the voice of a strange girl, she shouted SuA's name. 

Kim Bora, obviously taking revenge on Siyeon. 

End flashback. 

\--- 

Siyeon sat at Mr. and Mrs. Kim's small restaurant, in front of Sokcho beach in Gangwon province, she blankly watched the waves, the weather today is so beautiful, but how beautiful it isn’t to make her soul a little happier. 

\- Have you finished, have you eaten more? - Mrs. Kim approached and asked, the restaurant was quite crowded recently, now it's a little absent. 

\- No, I've had enough. 

\- I know that Bora loves actress JiU, but Singnie, don't be sad anymore, in my heart, just accept you as a daughter-in-law. 

\- If you say so, Bora will be angry. 

\- I don’t care, she just kept calling me but never saw her face. 

Siyeon mused, she knew the reason why SuA seldom visits Kim parents, because every time SuA comes back, they try to persuade SuA to forgive her, SuA doesn't like, so SuA stays stubborn in Seoul. 

Relaxed in Gangwon for a whole day, then Siyeon returned to the capital, the next day met Han Dong at the hospital office, Han Dong today had something happy or sad, inviting her to drink, bring a bottle of Whiskey into room. 

\- Bring alcohol to the hospital, you will be fined Dong - Siyeon was surprised. 

\- It's okay, I hide it very well, with the door latch - Han Dong smiled meaningfully. 

\- But I won't drink. 

\- What's wrong, let's have a drink with me - Han Dong pouted, trying to persuade. 

\- Not. 

\- Please. 

\- No means no. 

\- I know you stopped drinking from the day you broke up with SuA, but it's been a long time, is it really that? - Han Dong frowned, actively poured wine into a glass, then drank herself. Siyeon sighed, the only time she touched alcohol was the day she was with SuA, the day SuA gave her the car. 

\- …… .. 

\- You don't sleep with anyone anymore, how long are you going to stick around like that, waiting for SuA? 

\- ……. 

\- SuA seriously this time, almost a year has passed, I think you should give up. 

\- ... .. - Siyeon still crossed her arms without moving, her face looking blank, freeing herself into the empty space in front of her. 

Han Dong pressed her face closer to Siyeon, exhaling alcohol-smelling breath, making Siyeon frown. 

\- If you are stubborn, you will die of depression, or sleep with me, want to try? 

Siyeon tried to stand up, being held by Han Dong. 

\- Anyway, if you want to relieve stress, you should also find someone you trust. There is someone around, it’s me. 

\- ……. 

Han Dong gave Siyeon a kiss on the lips, then pushed Siyeon down on the couch, took off her blouse, revealing the black bra, Lee Siyeon, was really pretty. 

Han Dong dropped soft kisses on Siyeon's neck, about to slide deeper, when she heard the girl's breathing irregular, the sniffling sound of the side of Siyeon’s nose. 

Lee Siyeon is crying…. 

\- Lee Siyeon, is it necessary to be so weak, I haven't even touched you hard yet. 

-… ..- Siyeon was still crying non-stop, tears were all over her face, but she didn't make a loud noise. 

\- Miss SuA very much, right? 

\- ……. - The girl below nodded. 

\- SuA still makes breakfast every morning to call someone to deliver it to you, she still cares about you, things are not so bad. 

\- ……. - Siyeon cries more, Han Dong is confused, she feels that every time she mentions SuA's name, Siyeon's tears will overflow twice, she has no special feelings for Siyeon, just wants to try Siyeon’s heart. How does that look Han Dong once saw SuA struggling to break up, she initially thought Siyeon did something unacceptable, then worked with Siyeon, seeing how serious Siyeon was about Siyeon’s mistakes, and right at this moment, Han Dong realized, Lee Siyeon deserved to be forgiven. 

But SuA's actions after that, how can it be forgiven ... 

\- SuA treated you so badly but you can still ignore it? 

\- …… 

\- Sleep with other people, date a lot, and when she gets bored, she calls you to take advantage of sex too, you accept to be a sex doll for her, then you even bring property to give to her. 

\- ……. - knowing that Siyeon would cry more and more, but whatever Han Dong ignored, she needed to say in order for this blind woman to awaken. 

\- If you fall sick, suffer misery, SuA won't come. 

\- ……… 

\- Your fault is due to someone harmful, and SuA's fault is she deliberately did, no one can accept a player playing with other people's feelings like that

\- Dong ... .. I can't stop loving SuA. 

\- ……. 

\- I tried to forget, but I couldn't. 

\- ... .. 

\- I love her very much - Siyeon's tears fell even more, her heart burned to ash. 

\------ 

Han Dong dressed Siyeon again, then left with an apology, Siyeon said nothing, still lay on the chair quietly, then fell asleep, Han Dong was right, she was about to die of depression. 

At dinner, Siyeon went to Lee's mansion, ate with the whole family, a very large table, including 12 people, were the children and grandchildren of President Lee. President Lee lives a luxurious life, money is filled with him, but at the end of his life he is lonely, because his two wives have passed away, and the children, little affection, greed and ignorance is much. 

Currently, President Lee is bedridden in the DCC's most advanced hospital room, his weak legs can no longer move, he is carefully cared for by veteran doctor Moon, Lee Siyeon, especially not allowed to enter, she was forbidden by the brothers and sisters, for fear of affecting the testament of the president. 

Today's dinner was initiated by Lee Jaebum, the eldest son of President Lee's eldest wife, with the content of discussing the testament, and offering a suitable solution to division of property. Currently all are divided into 3 factions, and of course Siyeon alone is a front line, this 10-storey mansion no one likes her, because she is an illegitimate child, but is quite fond of President Lee. 

\- Doctor Lee Siyeon, what do you think, the president's situation like that, will not live more than a month, do you have any comments on the testament? - Lee Jaebum asked 

\- First, you assume the president has not passed a month is a bit superficial, second, if there is only a little time like that, then divide your time with the chairman, so that the president can have happy time, when he leaves, he feels satisfied, and the testament is only kept by the president, as the chairman decides, we should just do it - Siyeon said firmly. 

\- Don't you think so simple, you are a good doctor, but can't judge the time of the chairman's passage, with such a critical condition, but you also say it is superficial, haha - Jongkook Ironically, the eldest grandson of the president Lee. 

\- Yes, the president is now sick, his mind cannot be sane, he writes a unlucky testament, the corporation has a headache, Lee's legacy is equal to dozens of famous companies combined, we couldn’t follow at all, for example, unfortunately Chairman Lee accidentally handed over half of the property to you, this is very critical - Jisoo, Chairman Lee's eldest granddaughter, continued the sarcasm. 

\- So you are not confident that you will have your share? - Siyeon faked panicked. 

\- You…. - Jongkook is mad. 

\- I had a night surgery, so let me leave - Siyeon stood up and left, leaving all angry feelings at the table. 

\- Third wheel, i must have dispose of her – Chaeyoung said, the eldest daughter of Lee's second wife. 

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. 

Flashback. 

Some time passed, because Siyeon missed SuA so much, Siyeon risked to go back to the 1008 house, and fortunately met SuA at home, thinking that SuA would be angry and would kick her away, but no, SuA was extremely calm, even even dragged her to bed making love 

\- SuA - Siyeon bent her body because she was so enraptured, SuA stuck SuA’s face in the middle of her legs, uttered indecent words, making her tremble. 

\- Happy? 

\- Yes…. 

Siyeon pulled SuA up, kissed her, one hand caressed her pussy, one hand massaged SuA's full chest. 

\- Hmm. 

\- Ahh… die. 

\- SuA, you were…. 

\- No, because I just want to relieve stress, nothing, and I have a new lover. 

End flashback. 

The movie Destiny of SuA and JiU finished filming, the two went to press conferences, fan meetings, participated in promotions in theaters, the schedule was quite busy, Han Dong called SuA to make an appointment for coffee, but because SuA was too busy, so the appointment left late at night, so Han Dong tried to hold dinner to have dinner with SuA. 

\- The two of you are so beautiful, I heard that the first day of sales is good - Han Dong put a piece of meat into SuA's cup. 

\- Yeah - Sua doesn't look very happy. 

\- What's wrong, is there something sad, or are you tired? 

\- Actually, I and JiU broke up. 

\- Huh? - Han Dong was surprised, apparently on the media they still look good together. 

\- Because of work, we still have to go together, but JiU took the initiative to break up with me, because I accidentally committed a crime against her. 

SuA told Han Dong that Siyeon had seduced SuA to have sex and then secretly filmed and sent it to JiU, JiU couldn't accept it so she cut off with SuA, even saying that she regretted asking SuA to act with the movie. 

\- Lee Siyeon is so smart, why don't you go to the hospital to give her a match, ruining your happiness - Han Dong said with anger. 

\- No, I'm not mad at Siyeon. 

\- Did not get angry, and you accept being kicked like that? you have to explain to JiU, hold on to her. 

SuA mused, obviously she didn't hold on to JiU, let JiU naturally leave her, the days have passed, she is very happy with JiU, but right now, she feels herself deserving of it, because it was clear that night she voluntarily slept with Siyeon, having sex with Siyeon without any resistance, herself, her body, still felt like falling into Siyeon’s touch, what's wrong with her. 

\- SuA, do you know why you’re not mad at Siyeon, you don't even want to keep JiU. 

\- ……… 

\- Because you still love Siyeon… .. 

\- Still in love? - SuA smirked, taking it as a joke. 

\- You change your lover like changing clothes, just want to take revenge on Lee Siyeon, are you getting revenge enough, not bored yet? 

\- ……. 

\- You don't believe me, okay, love a few more people then you know - Han Dong smiled, excitedly teasing SuA. 

\- ……. 

\- A week ago I seduced Siyeon to drink and sleep with me. 

\- ... .. - SuA was holding a barbecue but was so shocked that she stopped, what the hell was Han Dong saying. 

\- Don't glare at me like that, of course she doesn't touch a single drop of alcohol, then when I undress her, she cries even more, makes me feel like I would go to jail if I rape her. . 

\- …… 

\- SuA, because drinking alcohol made Siyeon guilty to you, she never drank again, she didn't sleep with anyone, Siyeon deserved to be forgiven, she from beginning to end, she didn't have someone other than you. 

\- ……. 

\- Don't let Siyeon live in guilt anymore, forgive her, then do whatever you want, but just keep making her breakfast, and take care of her from time to time a little, and Lee Siyeon doesn't ask for anything, she simply wants to be with you, no matter what you take advantage of money or sex. 

\--- 

Some time later, SuA received a call from a stranger, announcing that Lee Siyeon was seriously injured lying in the hospital, SuA ran over immediately, catching her eyes with a bruised image of Siyeon, Siyeon was sleep, limbs have a lot of bruises, even the collarbone, what's going on like this. 

\- SuA, I'm Park Chanyeol, Siyeon's protection lawyer, can I talk to you for a bit? 

\----- 

In a coffee shop. 

\- Siyeon hired me for a week, President Lee is seriously ill and could not live until the end of the year, he is preparing a testament, and Siyeon hired me to act as legal agent for her If she has any inheritance. 

\- Is Chairman Lee sick, is he in the DCC? - SuA was surprised. 

\- Of course, but located in a very special room, no one can go there unless authorized by the president. Presently Lee's children and grandchildren are arguing over an inheritance right, and when Lee Siyeon is overly pampered by the chairman, they hate her, fear her inherit the most, and evening through Siyeon being beaten up, surely the oligarch behind was someone from Lee family. 

\- Has Siyeon been seriously injured? 

\- She was only injured on the skin, luckily without any hardware damage, the oligarch probably just wanted to play with Siyeon a little bit, not killing her, to mentally torture Siyeon, the target is Siyeon will get tired and refuse to inherit. 

\- But Siyeon really doesn't have that much ambition - SuA mused, staying with Siyeon for many years, she knew that Siyeon's dream was not a group president or anything, she just needed two very simple things, they are happy and peaceful, because Siyeon from a young age, living in the Lee family, has suffered a lot of humiliation, scorn, and disregard. 

\- That's right, but they don't believe, are always skeptical, think she's calculating something, because Siyeon is too excellent - Chanyeol said that's right, Siyeon is just a doctor, but on the committee Consultation on corporate development direction, important meetings about major corporate projects, she is always there. 

\- What now, Siyeon was injured like that, you should investigate and sue the oligarch. 

\- No, if I do that, I'm afraid they won't give in and take Siyeon's life. SuA, I want to ask you for this, can you watch over Siyeon by your side? 

End chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. 

\- Can you stay by the side to watch over Siyeon? - Chanyeol lowered his voice convincingly. 

\- What can I do, you should hire her bodyguard. 

\- I've already done that, and Siyeon escaped the bodyguard many times, she said that she just wanted to be alone, I just wanted to know Siyeon's schedule, but she kept avoiding, like she's not afraid of death, and she was just like that, so she was beaten yesterday. 

\- …… 

\- And Han Dong, a doctor in the hospital, gave me your phone number, Han Dong said that if it were you, Siyeon would be by your side. 

\- …… 

\- I know you're a famous actress and busy with work, but can you leave a little to look at Siyeon, just about a month, when the president makes the will open, everything is settled, Siyeon will be safe. 

\--- 

SuA leaned on the edge of the bed, leaning over to look at Siyeon, still lying beside and sleeping, lawyer Park said that if it was not safe in DCC, SuA proposed to bring Siyeon to this 1008 house, which is her and Siyeon’s house, and he faked a hospital room so people thought Siyeon was still in DCC. SuA's schedule hasn't been that busy lately, so she called Dami to tell Dami to put aside work that could be postponed, Dami was not pleased at first to know she wanted to take a break to take care of Siyeon, but then SuA managed to convince Dami too, because it's life-related. 

"How about Siyeon taking advantage of you, you should remember she ruined your relationship with JiU" 

\- It's okay, this time it's Siyeon's lawyer requested, just a month, you help me to arrange the work properly. 

"……." 

\- Dami seems to hate me. 

SuA was startled after hanging up the phone, Siyeon woke up. 

\- Are you awake, is there any pain? 

\- Why bring me here, let me stay in the hospital. 

\- The hospital is full of antiseptic - SuA loves to stroke Siyeon's hair. 

\- But there is good service. 

\- Is the service good here too? - SuA laughed at Siyeon's bawdy, cut Siyeon's nose in love with her hand. 

\- Chanyeol told you to look after me, but it's not necessary - Siyeon still tried to keep her cold attitude, turned her face away. 

\- I got kicked by JiU. 

\- Really? 

\- Your intentions are working. 

\- I was only going to shoot and keep for myself, because JiU fainted and come to DCC, so I showed it to her. 

\- Insidious ! 

\- If I were a little stupid, then no one would be afraid of me. 

\- So that Han Dong constantly curses at you for being stupid. 

\- …… - Siyeon raised her eyes and looked at SuA. 

\- Dong has told me everything, I'm sorry that it has hurt you so much over time. 

\- …… 

\- Why did you let Han Dong undress, why are you so easy? - SuA suddenly raised her voice. 

\- ……. - Siyeon smirked, SuA is blaming her, it's ridiculous. 

\- If Han Dong is an unkind person, working with you till the end, you would accept it too huh? - sarcasm SuA. 

\- Are you jealous? 

\- …………… why should I be jealous - SuA kept quiet for a while and pretended to deny. 

\- …… .. 

\- About 3 years ago’s thing, I forgot, I will forgive you. 

\- …… 

\- Since that night I have not moved anywhere, I am always here, and you must always be here, within my sight, okay? 

\- Until you have a new lover? - Siyeon let out a sulky sentence, making SuA feel dumb, laughing. 

\- I'm tired of running around. 

\- ……. 

\- Now I just love you, is it okay? 

SuA moved her face closer to confess her love, touched Siyeon, cried. 

Siyeon turned her’s face away, it's been a long time since she heard SuA's love word. 

\- What a wet jackfruit - SuA loves so much but still doesn't forget to joke around. Lee Siyeon is so weird, crying all the time, crying in love and crying in suffering 

\- Whatever 

\- Come back here - SuA turned Siyeon's head, wiped away the happy tears, SuA gave Siyeon a light kiss on the lips, held it for a long time, then left. 

\- You do these things .... Isn't it out of pity for me? - Siyeon chatter again, making SuA want to punch a punch, she frowned. 

\- I don't have the time to pity someone, I have to put aside all important things, shoot magazines, interviews, fan meetings, attend awards ceremonies, etc., a lot of work you know ? 

\- How much are those contracts, I will pay you, considered care effort - Siyeon paid the price. 

\- Don’t count on yourself a lot of money Lady Siyeon - SuA touched Siyeon's ear and pinched Siyeon, and the two laughed together, Siyeon suddenly realized, it's been a long time since she could laugh like that. 

SuA leaned her forehead against Siyeon, closed her eyes, she had a strange feeling, an emotion that existed inside her, which had been forgotten for a while by her, now intensely rising. She asked herself so many times if she still loved Siyeon, she couldn't answer until she was told frankly by Han Dong, but one thing for sure, she never wanted to leave far from Siyeon. SuA had a lot of opportunities to leave this house, completely out of Siyeon, but she didn't choose that, she stayed, even though she was busy, no matter how inconvenient, she still had to take care of breakfast for Siyeon to be. 

\- Are you hungry? 

\- Yes. 

\- Mushroom ramen or tokbokki? 

\- Tokbokki ... 

\- I'll cook, wait. - SuA rubbed Siyeon's cheek, then left the bedroom. 

\----- 

President Lee is in DCC's most VIP hospital room, flipping through a photo album, in the picture with him and Siyeon as a baby, Siyeon's mother died soon after she was born, Siyeon was born without her mother's love, and when she entered Lee to live in, and suffered from the jealousy and jealousy of her siblings, she lived extremely alone during her childhood years, no matter how president Lee loving , still couldn't have more time to be with Siyeon, because he was too busy building a career. 

Now that he got sick, he and Siyeon were divided again, Lee Siyeon qualified to become his own doctor, but because everyone in the family protested so strongly, the old man was weak and unable to do so. whatever, he always tries every day to be really sane, to keep the corporation and keep the fairness in inheritance when he leaves. 

\- President Lee, Siyeon was beaten yesterday. 

\- Where is she now? 

\- With Kim SuA. 

\- With Kim SuA by her side, I feel secure, but I'm just afraid SuA will be involved. 

\- Lee Chaeyoung is the boss of Siyeon's mental torture. 

\- You can't let Chaeyoung know that Siyeon is next to SuA, otherwise she will stir again.

\- Yes. 

\- Also, call SuA over here, I want to meet her for a while, secretly, don't let anyone know, including Siyeon. 

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. 

The night gradually fell, SuA lay beside Siyeon, Siyeon was injured from neck to leg, fortunately Siyeon’s face was still intact, because of the skin's abrasion, Siyeon could not move much, unfortunately, where the wound will spread, bleed and get worse. SuA intertwined her hand with 5 fingers on Siyeon's, she moved her fingers all the time, it was late but she couldn't lie still. 

\- Singnie…. 

\- What? 

\- How long has it been since we slept like this? 

\- Looks like a few months - Siyeon honestly recalled, the last time was the day SuA asked to return the car. 

\- No, we didn't sleep like this that time. 

\- Hmm, pervert, are you going to rape an injured person? - Siyeon understood SuA's intentions, smirked, she really wanted to make SuA stay up all night, but really her bones and joints are difficult to move. 

\- Okay, there's lawyer Park who's good, sue me - SuA switched to lying on Siyeon, her elbows and knees supporting her body, Lee Siyeon is now covered with a lot of bruises, but still looks very charming. 

SuA lightly kissed Siyeon, her tongue kicked back and forth, SuA devoured Siyeon like starving to death, she crawled down and kissed Siyeon's bruises one by one, wishing to erase all the pain Siyeon was suffering. With the injuries from the collarbone, to the biceps, to the wrist, to the waist, to the thigh, then to Siyeon’s ankle, how much kiss, she took off Siyeon's clothes there. 

Siyeon was breathing heavily, really it would hurt if the bruise is touched, but the thing that touches it is SuA's soft lips, making her want to go crazy, a strong emotion in her heart, she swears to heaven, that if she recovers from the illness and works properly, she will give SuA a match, because SuA makes her a little uncomfortable now, the type won't go up, won’t go down. 

\- SuA …… - Siyeon tightly closed her eyes, the hand held the bed sheet, her knees bent a little, she wanted to move a lot but it hurts if she moves hard. 

\- Lying still - SuA's face was serious, then kissed Siyeon's navel, then caressed at her pelvis, hesitant to go deeper. 

\- Ahhhh. ~~~ 

\- Whoever hit you, what did he hit with, why are there so many bruises - SuA until she took off Siyeon's clothes, the total number of Siyeon’s injuries was more than at first sight . 

\- Wooden sticks. 

\- Why are you not so careful, hire a security guard and hide, and get beaten, stubborn, worth it. 

\- SuA…. - Siyeon groaned, lifting her hips so that place touched SuA's lips, she was about to be frustrated to death. 

\- Stubborn should be punished - SuA went deep to lick Siyeon's clit, making Siyeon scream out loud, SuA was not very satisfied, Lee Siyeon had too many carefree self-care, gave up eating morning to want to be alone. 

SuA eats Siyeon violently, doesn't love at all, she’s angry because Siyeon always makes her worry, tantalizing with her worries, because she eats and sleeps with other people?, this is a modality show jealousy huh? 

\- Urggg ... SuA .... 

Siyeon jerked her body and pushed SuA's head away, pulled the covers, and said she didn't want to continue anymore, too tired. 

SuA slipped into Siyeon's arms, hugging tightly. 

\- Let's sleep. 

\----   
The next morning, SuA and Siyeon woke up together, greeted each other with a smile, happiness overwhelmed, and then SuA's hand moved accidentally touching Siyeon's lower body, making the doctor squeal, really hurt. 

\- What's wrong? - SuA panicked when she saw Siyeon frown, she flipped the blanket and then took out Siyeon's legs to check, oh my god, all swollen. 

\- I have to call Lawyer Park - Siyeon stoned, SuA deserved to be sued, her old wound on her body has not recovered yet, a new wound has appeared, in the sensitive place. 

\- I'm sorry, yesterday I accidentally used my teeth - SuA bit her lip guiltily, then she obediently went to get the ointment right away. 

Right now, Siyeon is lying on the bedside with her legs bent sideways so that SuA applies medicine to relieve the pain. 

SuA leaned over and smeared Siyeon and blew her face in, making Siyeon crazy, oh my god it was early in the morning, Siyeon couldn't have this kind of feeling. 

\- Um…. 

\- Why, still it hurts? - SuA mistakenly thought, dangerously. 

\- No, it's just ... - Siyeon was speechless. SuA thought Siyeon was really in pain, put it on again and blew it, then kissed her lips gently. 

\- "Chut" ... I'm sorry. 

\- Ahhh ... SuA. 

\- Cute thing - SuA saw Siyeon's eyes more and more dreamy, laughed, and kissed Siyeon on the lips. 

After a few days, Siyeon was able to function normally, but still could not move strongly, SuA took back the red Volkswagen and then drove Siyeon to Sokcho Gangwon, parking the car at Mr. and Mrs. Kim's small restaurant. Although Mr. and Mrs. Kim’s financial resources are too abundant and they can live in a luxury villa that Siyeon bought for them, Mr. and Mrs. Kim still maintain a restaurant for fun. 

Because SuA did not notice, so until the red car stopped, Mrs. Kim was suspicious and curious, she went out to see who it was. 

\- Wow, today Sokcho will have a big storm, who is this? - Mrs. Kim’s face is fake, it's been a long time since she saw SuA, it seems like a year

\- Today Sokcho will be a hurricane of level 10, so you should be careful - SuA teased back, then laughed and entered the restaurant. 

Mrs. Kim saw that SuA came home with Siyeon happily, walked over to whisper to Siyeon. 

\- You two made up, but what's wrong with your limbs - Mrs. Kim examined Siyeon from head to toe. 

\- I have a minor accident, it's okay to go away in a few days. 

The scene is extremely warm and happy, the happiest is the two Kim parents, because their daughter finally takes the initiative to go home, and also to her future daughter-in-law. Mr. Kim still remembers, the last time SuA came back to Gangwon, that night she and her parents had a big argument, then she stubbornly left without saying a word, just because of the breakup. At that time, SuA had lost control and cursed Siyeon a lot, Mrs. Kim hurt and shouted back, not to say that to the person who took care of her so much. SuA went to Seoul to study and work alone, the care and care protection was done by Siyeon on behalf of SuA’s parents. If there was no Siyeon, there was no SuA today. 

SuA and Siyeon are currently relaxing on a beach bench. Before, every day off, they took the opportunity to drive somewhere together, this time going like that, for the first time in so many years. Siyeon turned to look at the person next to her, SuA was sleeping already, probably because it was so cool, she moved her body closer to SuA to look at SuA. 

Over the years, SuA becomes more and more beautiful, her body is still small and lovely, her personality from a gentle shy person, now sometimes her energy is pushed up, looks quite scary, her intensity bringing warm care, made Siyeon's heart sob. Siyeon was initially captivated by SuA's appearance, and then Siyeon was overwhelmed by her warm personality. 

And right now, Siyeon felt that she was so lucky, who made her fall blindly, turned out not to be too bad. Siyeon had no hope at all for SuA's return to her, she thought that SuA still cared for her, simply to fulfill SuA’s responsibilities, because there were not only normal feelings between the two of them, but also responsibility for each other's lives. Siyeon did everything for SuA to have the best materials, and SuA was always there to fill Siyeon's youth which was rejected by her family. 

Siyeon has accepted for a long time, that she doesn't need to be too burdened trying to forget about SuA, she just needs to less ambitious about the relationship with SuA, SuA loves everyone, sleep with everyone, not important, as long as it's within her line of sight, that's fine. 

So all this time, Siyeon has lived with such a mindset, then her grief is lessened, and she always deliberately acts a little pathetic, hoping for SuA to take care of her more, and It's good that her intentions are always effective, because Kim SuA, no matter who SuA falls in love with, always treats her warmly. 

And the day when SuA told her to only love her, she felt like she broke water, all emotions were suppressed as if she wanted to explode, she unexpectedly had that day, the results exceeded her expectations, and then Siyeon sometimes still thinking suspicious, maybe because she was injured, was threatened by her life, SuA did so to ease her grief. Is it possible that when the inheritance dispute ends, SuA will leave her and return to SuA’s old position, only care for her to fulfill SuA’s responsibility? 

\- What are you thinking so dumbfounded? - Siyeon was pulled out of the mess, SuA woke up and met her gaze. 

\- Nothing. 

\- Would you like to kiss me? - SuA asked amused. 

\- Yeah - Siyeon smiled, then hugged SuA's cheek, giving a sweet kiss. 

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. 

SuA and Siyeon said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Kim and returned to Seoul. SuA told Siyeon to go to the house first, she goes to do someworks then she will come back.

\- Where to go at this hour, it's late - Siyeon wondered. 

\- This is a secret I can't tell you – SuA kissed Siyeon on the lips when Siyeon felf less happy.

\- Go home, take a bath and sleep first. 

If she goes like that, is there a time to meet JiU ...Siyeon thought that. 

SuA drove to DCC, met Doctor Moon at the back door, then went to President Lee's hospital room. 

\- SuA, it's been a while - Chairman Lee smiled peacefully, his body was much thinner. 

\- Chairman Lee, you look so sick - SuA was shocked to see the noble president, she knew the president was seriously ill, but unexpectedly so pathetic. 

\- It is lucky not to use a breathing tube yet - Chairman Lee joked, his back resting on the bed, his hands clasped together, SuA went to sit on the chair near the hospital bed. 

\- What's the matter with the president calling me here? 

\- Is your relationship with Siyeon still good? 

\- Yes. 

\- I know you have someone else to love, but I always want you to notice Siyeon a bit, she has no one left, nor is she interested in others, I'm very worried about her. 

\- ……. 

\- Don't hate Siyeon, her mistake was caused by Lee Chaeyoung, I only knew this when i met Sone's company team in America again. 

\- What is it? 

\- Lee Siyeon lives in a house that has been envious of her brothers and sisters for a long time, so everything she does is an eyesore for them, the fact that you and Siyeon love each other makes them not satisfied, because Siyeon is happy. So Lee Chaeyoung asked Tiffany from Sone's company to take the aphrodisiacs for Siyeon, sabotaging you. 

\- …… .. 

\- I just thought Siyeon was drunk at first so she made a mistake with you, but it's over anyway. SuA, I think I won't have much longer to live, because the more the pain gets, I have to increase the dose of the medicine. 

\- …… 

\- I don't think I have a chance to meet Siyeon either, since Lee Jaebum threatens me with underworld pressure, I can't risk meeting Siyeon, I only have one wish, you and Siyeon stay together, don't leave her, and here…. - President Lee takes a thick pad of paper from his drawer and gives it to SuA. 

\- ... .. 

\- Siyeon will not be named in the will, I will not transfer the shares of the corporation to her, so that she will avoid future scandals, here are some of my marginal assets, real estate list in many places, no one in the family knows these documents, I will authorize all of you, SuA, this total assets will help you and Siyeon to live without worrying for the rest of your life, and you should keep it secret until everything is over, if Siyeon knows, showing bad feelings, I fear this property will be touched. 

\- …… 

\- Since they both think you and Siyeon really ended, you won't get involved SuA, I know taking care of Siyeon might be difficult for you, but… .. 

\- Chairman Lee, I understand, I will do what you say - SuA interrupted. 

\- …… 

\- Don't worry, Siyeon is my everything, I will never leave her. 

\----- 

SuA drove home, on the way, she accidentally saw the food store 24/7, thought to buy some coffee beans, mixed for Siyeon tomorrow, Siyeon likes this drink, although it's not good for Siyeon’s health if Siyeon drinks too much. Entering the store, SuA wandered around and bought a few boxes of dietary supplements, vitamins, fish oil, and calcium, she had to take more care of Siyeon, Siyeon had bad habits, Siyeon never exercise, Siyeon will get osteoarthritis later, Lee Siyeon, making her worry all the time. 

Going to buy things like that but accidentally met JiU again, SuA stopped for a moment, JiU was walking with a girl, they were choosing clothes together, laughing, lovingly, their hands clasped together. 

\- Oh, SuA? - JiU, who was smiling very brightly, suddenly stopped, extremely surprised. 

\- Um, hi Minji, are you going to buy things? - SuA tries to laugh. 

\- Who? - The girl next to Minji wondered. 

\---   
SuA and Minji stood on the sidewalk outside the store, Minji asked her girlfriend to pick things up and she and SuA went out to talk. 

\- SuA, the girl who is my lover, named Kim Yoohyeon - Minji laughed. 

\- Oh really? - SuA smiled back politely. 

\- The person I told you before, I liked her from the time I went to Hanyang School but didn't dare to confess my love, and then I forgot about it when I graduated. 

\- ……. 

\- I accidentally met her again and boldly approached, I learned from you. Right now I feel very happy and I hope you are the same. 

\- ……. 

\- I apologize last time, I'm a bit loud with you, and now I accidentally meet you again, I want to say that I forgot everything, don't hate you at all, you are forgiven, and youou are my first official love, I had a very happy time, thank you.

\- ……. - SuA remembers that day, Minji was very angry and said that SuA was nothing, will never be forgiven, never be happy. 

\- I hope you and Siyeon can get back together, because Siyeon loves you so much, Siyeon said that you are her everything, she said while tearing up. 

\- ……. 

\- Maybe because you are her first love, so she was so depressed, like you are my first love, really, I can’t be angry with you for a long time. 

\- …… 

\- Let's hold each other to make peace - Minji suggested, softening SuA, she embraced Minji, this girl, good personality, noble like an angel. 

\- SuA, wish you happy, I'm back to the store. 

\---- 

SuA came back home, after having finished packing, then got ready to go to bed, surprised that Siyeon was awake waiting for her. 

\- Not sleepy? 

\- Very sleepy but do not want to sleep. 

-…. 

\- Come here – Siyeon opened her arm wide to take SuA into her heart, she signed, thinking negatively before, her head wanted to explode, now SuA’s at home.

\- Singnie, I'm sorry. 

\- Sorry for what? 

\- Nothing, suddenly I want to apologize - SuA feels so bad, now around her everyone tells her to forgive and to be with Siyeon, from Han Dong, president Lee, to Minji, The hurt, the loneliness Siyeon has to suffer, must do to make up for it now. 

SuA said then fell asleep, leaving Siyeon still sobbing, she thought negatively again, has SuA gone somewhere causing the error and then say sorry to her?. 

Just like that, the next morning, Siyeon received a picture message from a stranger, in the picture SuA and JiU hugging, on the sidewalk at night. 

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. 

"DCC's Chairman Lee passed away" 

After 3 months of straining, President Lee took his last breaths and died on the hospital bed, before feeling unable to continue, he called Siyeon, and the phone conversation took place during for half a minute, then he gave up, leaving immediately after saying his love words to Siyeon. His last life, only Siyeon cared about, and everyone else, was overshadowed by money and fame. 

Siyeon cried a lot, collapsed at the funeral, she knew that day would come, she had prepared herself. And until the meeting at the Lee Gia mansion, announcing the will, the lawyer announced that she could not receive any shares of DCC, all were divided among the 6 children of the chairman Lee, according to the proportion suitable to each person's ability. 

\- Oh, Lee Siyeon can't get any? - President Lee's niece, Jisoo was both surprised and excited. 

\- How the hell is that? - Chaeyoung was surprised. 

\- Clearly all right, now leave me alone, okay? - Siyeon is a bit disappointed in her heart, but it's okay, she doesn't need too many assets to do anything, she has enough to eat and to live. 

Siyeon coldly left. 

\- She must be adopted by her lover, she doesn’t need something more - Chaeyoung gossiped. 

\- What? You mean Kim SuA? - Jaebum asked. 

\- They got back together, I obviously saw SuA went to DCC hospital to visit Siyeon, but then wanted to tease her so I sent a picture of SuA hugging another person to Siyeon. 

\- What's the relationship now? 

\- I don't know, it doesn't matter right now, let's go celebrate. 

Siyeon cleaned all her belongings into 2 suitcases, then piled them in the trunk and climbed into her blue car, she needed to leave the city to be less stuffy. The phone vibrated continuously, it was SuA calling, Siyeon turned off the call, then started the car and drove away. 

Why is it that just because of a picture of SuA hugging someone else, she feels so frustrated. Previously, she even heard SuA making love with others, seeing with her own eyes the scene where SuA slept with others, but she was not even bothered to this extent. Is there a time when SuA says love to her, saying that SuA only loves her, makes her paranoid and hope that she is only SuA's ?. 

Maybe she needs to be less dreaming, Kim SuA is exactly beside her, pampering her just because she is in need of protection, simply, SuA and JiU are still together, so they secretly met such a night. Now that everything is over, SuA won't have to do that anymore. 

Chanyeol called ... 

"Siyeon, where are you, SuA's looking for you" 

\- I left the city for a while, telling SuA that it's all over, she doesn't need to be with me anymore. 

"Then consider me finished, please call me if anything" 

\- Thank you. 

\-----

A few weeks have passed, SuA has returned to her normal schedule, her mentally devastated completely, Siyeon has run away from her, what is the reason she really doesn't know. After the real estate authorization was completed, she could not wait for the moment to inform Siyeon of the good news, but Siyeon didn't answer the phone and stopped talking since then. 

SuA could not eat, could not sleep, the first time she felt so miserable, because this was the first time she was like losing Siyeon for real, no whereabouts are found, have ever been assassinated?

"Siyeon said to get out of town for a while" 

Lawyer Park reported to SuA with a complete question and then hung up, SuA went to find butler Jo, found Han Dong, even called Mr. and Mrs. Kim, to ask about Siyeon, but couldn't get any more information. She is only sure that Siyeon was not harmed by Siyeon’s brothers and sisters in the Lee family, but automatically left her. 

SuA has been thinking a lot of nights, just now, did she do anything wrong with Siyeon, she stayed with Siyeon and dedicated to Siyeon little by little, from morning till night, not half a step away, Siyeon made a face extremely happy and happy, why did Siyeon do that to her, it turned out that happy face was a lie, then she herself made a terrible thought that …… 

\- Dong, Siyeon has someone else? 

\- I told you it's not, Siyeon's heart is only you, Chairman Lee just died so she needs time to recover her pain, that's all, wait for Siyeon to go. 

SuA thought it was extremely negative, Han Dong said it wouldn't make her any happier, if Siyeon wanted to go through the loss alone, what could Siyeon do to the point of not listening to her call, obviously this rebuttal was with regard to her, for weeks had passed, too long to wait. 

\- SuA, focus a little - Dami frantically clapped her hands to get SuA’s attention again, SuA looked like SuA was taken away by a ghost.

\- What did you say? - SuA's eyes are tired, hands up a little. 

\- I said tomorrow there will be a photo shoot with Vogue magazine, what color tone clothes do you want to choose? 

\- I don't know, you tell stylish Shin to choose it for me. 

\- Hey SuA. 

\- What? - SuA raised her face to pay attention. 

\- I know Siyeon's disappearance messes you up, you can go try some places to find it, I mean, think about it, where would you go if you were Siyeon, you two used to travel together a lot. 

SuA was surprised, checking her memory to see if Siyeon had said any special sentences, but really, in the past, Siyeon always said that Siyeon wants to come back for a second time, everything is special, maybe she finds one by one. 

"This place is so beautiful, Bora, when our career is stable, we'll come back"   
"For what?"   
"I will propose to you here" 

And so SuA drove to Seoraksan Mountain, then climbed all the way up to the top of the mountain, then circled around there to see if she met Siyeon, but went for a whole day and didn't see, she wonders if Siyeon comes here when Siyeon was angry and Siyeon went to the place Siyeon wanted to propose to her?   
then SuA returned to Seoul. 

Next week, SuA drove to Guryongpo, where she and Siyeon traveled to celebrate 2 years of love, she went to all the sightseeing dining places she and Siyeon passed, going for a whole day, then too. Siyeon is nowhere to be seen. Tired SuA, is it stupid to go looking like that, in the same city that is difficult to find is going further. 

Then SuA thought again, still decided to continue going, she went to Jeju Island, normally people fly straight from Seoul to Jeju, but on the day Siyeon bought her car, she decided to take Siyeon to the port. Then they took a train to Jeju, it was their first outing with a new car. 

SuA was going around at Jungmun beach in Jeju, seeing from afar a familiar figure, she went quickly there, her heart was pounding, wishing heaven and earth that there would be no wrong person, the beach was very deserted. 

And really, Siyeon was standing there. 

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. 

Siyeon was standing there, together with a girl, they were talking, laughing, looking quite cheerful. When SuA got closer to the place, the girl left. 

\- Singnie? 

Siyeon turned around, startled a bit by SuA's appearance, how did SuA finds her, hiring a detective? 

\- Why are you here? 

\- Who did you talk to? - SuA is mad, really hot-tempered. 

\- Ah, just a novice, why are you here? 

\- Good question, escaped from me, made me look like I died again and again - SuA feels lucky, her tiring journey has finally ended, she is better than the detective. 

\- Looking for me? everything is done… .AHH - Siyeon got a smack on her chest by SuA. 

-…. - SuA is about to swing one more swing. 

\- PAIN - Siyeon shouted. 

\- Deserved 

\- …… 

\- Say, why run away, did you stop loving me? - SuA burst into tears, making Siyeon miserable, her eyes teary, she last saw SuA's tears, was about 3 years ago, after the night she was drugged. Jungmun beach now is really beautiful, the sunlight spreads everywhere, making SuA's tears sparkle like stars. 

\- Why are you crying, you are by my side to fulfill your responsibility, now that it's done, you can go back to JiU. 

\- Less blabbering, I said I broke up with JiU. 

\- The two of you hugged each other that night, don't lie to me - Siyeon's face was wet too, she was both pissed and hurt when she had to mention JiU's name. 

\- Are you saying the night I came home late? 

\- You said it was a secret thing, clearly to see JiU. 

\- I went to see President Lee, the president did not put your name in the will to avoid being disturbed in the future, the president has 50 real estate on the sidelines, no one knows, just transferred it to me, Let me represent you, the president makes me keep it a secret. 

\- ……. 

\- Then I accidentally met JiU when I went to buy something for you, it was just a reconciliation hug, nothing at all, JiU also has a new lover. 

\- ... .. 

\- Lee Siyeon, less jealousy, now I just love you, I don't have time to love more people, and I said this from the beginning, don't you believe? - For every sentence of SuA, Siyeon cries more. 

\- …… .. 

\- You are so smart, why are things like this so stupid, you have a good degree in general including psychology, but my psychology cannot grasp you? 

\- ……. 

\- For nearly two months now I am very tired of looking for you, I have no one to support, I found myself here, I called you till break the phone, but you think I was just a temporary responsibility to you? Fool - SuA raised her voice. 

\- ……. - Siyeon shivered, her tears were falling nonstop, SuA approached, hugged Siyeon tightly, SuA’s hands slipped into her thin coat, rubbing Siyeon's back, SuA’s voice softened. 

\- Don't cry, I'm sorry. 

\- …………… .. - Siyeon hugs SuA back, bursting with all her emotions, why does she just let herself play the game of repressing and exploding, if she tells SuA, then everything is different. 

\- Why do you see me with JiU? 

\- Someone sent the photo. 

\- The old story, it was done by Chaeyoung, she sent someone to take aphrodisiac and sleep with you, and this time, it must be done by her too, the purpose was to divide us - Siyeon parted a little while listening SuA's shocking news, her hand still hugged SuA without letting go. 

\- ……. 

\- Chairman Lee told me, and we are divided because of nonsense is enough, can you do one thing, that is don't hide your thoughts from me, okay? 

\- SuA…. - Siyeon was touched. SuA pulled a pair of diamond rings from her pocket, put one on her arm, then put one on Siyeon's arm, stunned Siyeon. 

\- I can't wait for you to propose to me, so I do it first. 

\- SuA …… - Siyeon stiffened her tongue from start to finish, her heart pounded like she wanted to burst. 

\- I waited for two months to give this to you, if you don't run away, you will be wearing it soon. 

\- ……. 

\- This is the last wish of President Lee, also the wish of Kim's parents, also my wish, Lee Siyeon, marry me. 

\- ……. 

\- I voluntarily volunteered, not because Kim's parents forced it, well they sometimes pressured, Chairman Lee was also eager to persuade, but in short, I volunteered 100%, so don't doubt anymore. 

Siyeon laughed at SuA's lengthy explanations, then pulled SuA into a deep, long kiss, it seemed like the waves had hit millions, the sun had fallen all over, the sea is no longer a shadow. 

\--- 

\- So now if we get married, what should you do with acting? - Siyeon is enamored with diamond rings, ever since they were worn until now, the two are currently lying on the bed, in a villa that Siyeon has rented for the past two months. 

Siyeon pressed her hand to SuA's, then raised it high, contrasting with the light, the small SuA's hand in her hand looked so cute. She does not know how much this ring pair is worth, but it must be equal to the cost of acting for dozens of SuA dramas. This is the first time Siyeon has been given a gift by SuA, of course SuA has given her many gifts, but this is an extremely material gift, she is crazy happy, gold and silver diamonds are not lacking. But it's basically SuA's, so she feels too valuable. 

\- Then I get married openly and go to act normally. 

\- No, like that affects that reputation. 

\- Then hide it temporarily. 

\- No, I refuse - Siyeon raised a pale baby voice and talked to SuA. 

\- Well then I stop acting, no more work. 

\- No, it's your passion, you have to do it. 

\- Hey Lee Siyeon, why are you so excused, in the end, you want to get married?, if you don't want to, then pay back the ring. 

Siyeon chuckled and hugged SuA tightly, making SuA cranky and suppressing it. 

\- Kim Bora, I'm so happy, I want to cry. 

\- Don't tell me you was crying again, I comforted you so tired - SuA threatened. 

Siyeon pulled SuA to face her, snatched those soft, rocky lips, kissed and left, kissed again, then left again, then kissed, like that about a dozen times. 

End chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. 

Siyeon kissed SuA tirelessly, but the girl below is tired. 

\- Kiss somewhere else, kiss my lips all the time - SuA rage.

\- Kissing makes up for the lonely days, when you’re with others, I often stay up all night and cannot sleep. 

SuA was silent, unable to say anything, because she felt sorry, she had other happy relationships, especially with JiU, she felt extremely happy at that time. In those days, Siyeon made friends with loneliness, with coffee, thinking about it. SuA was so confused, she used to think that there could be no more between her and Siyeon, just stop related to it. 

\- The past two months have been enough for me to realize, that I really need you. 

\- ……. 

\- Although I have experienced feelings of love with others, during that time, I do not love you, but really I always need you, need your presence in my life. So not knowing where you are, made me extremely depressed. 

\- …… .. 

\- Never think about leaving me again, no matter what happens in the future. 

\- I will never leave you, because you are representing my inheritance. 

SuA laughed. 

Siyeon left sweet kiss marks on SuA's neck, licked a circle down her bare shoulder, lifted her hand, soaked Siyeon’s face in her armpits, made a circle, then slid down to SuA's ribs. One hand squeezed one side of her chest, one hand took off SuA's pajamas, the girl below, moaning lightly, moving her hips constantly. 

\- My pretty, what do you want? - both of them were completely naked, Siyeon wet all of SuA's inner thighs, then enjoyed SuA's beautiful waist, both hands moved to massage her white breasts. 

SuA sat up, flipped Siyeon to lie down, then sat on her face with 5 fingers interlaced with Siyeon. 

\- Eat it. 

Siyeon obeyed, brought Siyeon’s tongue out to explore SuA's sensitive area, licked, then sucked, making enchanting noises. SuA moves her hips, her S-shaped body is constantly stirring, her voice strayed down to Siyeon's nose and tongue, which is really dangerous. 

\- Ah ~~~ 

\- What else do you want? - Siyeon said during the process, one hand holding SuA, one hand still massaging the other round breasts. 

\- More… .ahh… ..delicious? 

\- Delicious - Siyeon laughed, moving back and forth, SuA peaked, releasing lewd. Siyeon put SuA down, looking full of love. 

\- What else do you want? - Siyeon's hand caressed SuA's stomach, then down, from outside to thigh, then stroked her pussy. 

\- Bedtime - SuA is tired. 

\- How to go to bed? - Siyeon jabbed her two fingers into SuA, pushing her speed. 

\- Oh die - SuA screamed. Siyeon pulled SuA up again, knees supported her body, SuA was pushed hard against the side of the bed. Siyeon sucked on SuA's chest, her finger still inside. SuA pressed Siyeon's head against SuA, then lifted her head. 

SuA licked Siyeon's neck, her small hand crawled under Siyeon’s pussy, indeed it was wet, she didn't hesitate to penetrate. Siyeon trembled, clinging Siyeon’s hands to SuA's body, about to go wild. 

\- Aaaahhh. 

Siyeon dropped her body on her back, SuA fell on Siyeon's body, thinking to rest, but only after a few minutes Siyeon turned SuA on her back and kissed SuA on the lips again. 

\- Mm… .. ~~~~ …… .. what else? - SuA asked. 

\- 2nd round - Siyeon dropped a sentence. 

\- So slowly, I should take a bathroom first - SuA rolled herself down the bed, into the bathroom, Siyeon looked from behind, her mouth could not shut unconsciously, SuA's naked body, with a naked body light from the moon into the room, really…. 

\- Wow ...

After only a few minutes, Siyeon could not wait, actively stormed into the bathroom, at the same time SuA came out, Siyeon pushed SuA straight into the bathroom, touched the wall, she kissed SuA in a coma, then knelt down, pasted face into SuA's legs, raise one leg to her shoulder. 

\- Ah, don't…. - SuA was suddenly ambushed, unbearable. 

\- Wet again, why tonight is so sensitive - Siyeon stood up and asked, rubbing SuA's body with one hand, one hand hooking SuA's pussy and holding it up, dripping fluid on each of her fingers, looking sticky. 

\- Because no one has cared for me for 2 months in a row - SuA has a very seductive voice, wanting to provoke Siyeon's beastliness, one leg wrapped around Siyeon, who is curvy and sexy, her arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck. 

\- Honey, what do you want now? - Siyeon took a breath into SuA's ear, then licked her white neck that already has a lot of hickeys. 

\- I want you - SuA turned Siyeon over, pressed against the wall, bit Siyeon's nipple, her hand was indented to explore Siyeon's wild cave, pushed it in, Siyeon was surprised and not prepared, groaned rust continuously. 

\- SuA… .ahhh… urggg 

Siyeon jerked her body, then turned SuA away, with SuA’s back pressed against her chest, SuA's body was showing in front of the large bathroom mirror. 

SuA curled her body non-stop, one hand raised to back through Siyeon's silver hair, Siyeon's two long fingers rubbed her pussy outside, the other hand still holding SuA's chest. 

\- Bora, you are as charming at night as a fox. 

\- Ah ... Siyeonie - SuA cocked her head and kissed Siyeon, her tongues swirled in Siyeon’s mouth. Siyeon's finger was still in a tantalizing state. 

\- Singnie ... I’m dying ...

\- You look very sexy, you know? - Siyeon was excited, where her fingers were moving, SuA was enraptured there, the image of SuA curving seductively reflected in the mirror, making Siyeon stare in a daze. 

\- Sing ... ... put in. 

\- Not. 

\- If not, return the ring, I won't marry you anymore. 

\- Hey, what did you say? - Siyeon angrily stuffs 3 fingers into SuA at the same time, making SuA want to burst. 

\- Ahhh ... Lee Siyeonnn ... 

\- Why are you so sexy? - Siyeon stabbed her face into SuA's neck, her hands were pulled in and out at a very fast speed. SuA shouted in the bathroom. 

\---   
SuA dropped her body on Siyeon, her legs dropped a little, was about to be unsteady, Siyeon carried SuA out and onto the bed. SuA gasped in order to reconcile her feelings that have just reached the top, why has the night been so long. 

\- What time is it? 

\- 3 o'clock. 

\- Good night - SuA's eyes are ready to close, there are lips pressed on hers, forcing her to open again. 

\- Um ... what else? - SuA is really tired. 

\- Round 3. 

\- Soccer only has 2 innings. 

\- But kicking tongue is better - Siyeon did not tolerate, pressed on kissing SuA, said while kissing, SuA's lips are about to soften. 

And that night, Lee Siyeon didn't let Kim SuA sleep at all. 

END


End file.
